Existing sheet matter separation mechanism, in particular a sheet medium separation mechanism, commonly adopts the way of separation in which the rotating velocity of the banknote separating wheel is constant, one sheet medium is separated and the banknote separating rubber touches the sheet medium for only one time in a rotation period of the banknote separating wheel. Such the separation mechanism includes the components for separating sheet medium, such as a banknote picking wheel, a reverse wheel, a banknote separating wheel and a motor, etc. When stacked sheet media are placed on the banknote picking wheel, the motor is started under the control, the motor drives the banknote picking wheel and the banknote separating wheel to rotate synchronously; after the banknote picking wheel transferring the stacked sheet media to the banknote separating wheel, the banknote separating wheel and the reverse wheel separate one sheet medium from the stacked sheet media, and then take the separated sheet medium away using a follow-up channel; repeating the steps, the stacked sheet media can be separated.
However, for the sheet media in one country, the different media have different shapes and size specifications, for example, the size specification of the banknote and that of cheque are quite different from each other. If these sheet media are separated when they are mixed together, the rotation numbers of the banknote separating wheel are different when separating different sheet media, and there are different spacing between the separated sheet media: if the spacing between the separated sheet media is too small, the crash occurs due to the insufficient of the response time of the inverter in the follow-up channel, that is, the crash occurs due to the insufficient of the response time of the inverter during the inverting; if the spacing is too large, waste of resource may be caused; therefore, if the spacing between the sheet media is too small in the process of separation, the banknote will be rejected (one of the reasons that the banknote is rejected), the rate of the rejection may be increased, and the effect of the machine may be affected. In particular, for the longitudinal deposit device, because the length of the sheet medium is long in the longitudinal direction, one sheet medium is separated and the banknote separating rubber touches the sheet medium for one time in a rotation period of the banknote separating wheel, in that case, the volume of the banknote separating wheel will be very large. For example, if a cheque with a length of 250 mm is separated in this way, the required diameter of a banknote separating wheel is at least larger than 79.5 mm, hence, the device that requires a small volume is influenced; meanwhile, the moment of inertia of the banknote separating wheel will be great, and the load of the motor is increased.